


Nock-Nock

by lola381pce



Series: Clint/Coulson Kinksize [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Clint Barton, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Coulson's A Sex God And Clint Loves It, Coulson's Beer Can Cock, Coulson's Filthy Mouth, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Knock-Knock Is No Joke At SHIELD - It's A Sex Game..., Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Swearing, Top Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: 'Knock-Knock' is no joke at SHIELD - it's a sex game...





	Nock-Nock

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning. Please read end notes for more.

Clint had been lying on his bunk thinking about it for a couple of hours now. He hadn’t played in a long time but he was horny as fuck and needed a cock inside him pretty damn soon or he was going to go batshit. Jerking off hadn't been enough, nor had amusing himself with any of his dildos. Not even the realistic silicone beer can of a dick that would generally suffice if he was at a loose end… so to speak. He'd already tried and it left him empty and wanting.

He needed the real thing. And apparently, he was willing to play ‘Knock-Knock’ to get it. Or was that ‘Nock-Nock’ in his case? He screwed up his face. Aww puns, no! He really needed to get laid.

Decision made, he went for a long, hot shower with a shit-eating grin on his face and a bounce in his step hoping someone would be around to play with him later.

Having taken his time, making sure he was clean inside and out, and that he was well prepped, Clint turned off the water grateful not for the first time that SHIELD accommodation had a never-ending hot supply. He dried himself off and with his towel wrapped around his waist, padded back to his room. After a moment's final consideration, he propped the door open just enough for anyone passing by with the right knowledge to accept it as the invitation it was intended to be.

Clint headed to his bunk and opened the drawer of the nightstand to bring out a few supplies dropping them on the mattress. Lube? Check. Condoms? Check. Leather belt. Yeah, check.

His heart beat a touch faster in anticipation.

Biting his lower lip gently, he ran the tips of his fingers over the supple leather and sighed contentedly at the way the soft, yielding strap made his dick twitch eagerly. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the belt in his right hand rubbing it against his shaft moaning quietly as it lengthened and filled out at its touch. It felt good. _Really_ good. At the same time, he circled the fingertips of his other hand around his nipple pinching it hard between his forefinger and thumb releasing another moan; a little louder, a little longer than the first.

Closing his eyes, letting his head fall back, he trailed his left hand down his torso over the ridges of solid muscle to his cock and closed his fist around it giving it a few firm strokes encouraging it to full hardness. His mouth dropped open as he panted in time to the movement of his hand and the roll of his hips.

God, he needed this.

It felt better than earlier, less forced more natural, but he didn't want to take things too far. With a final reluctant tug of his dick, hard enough to make his breath hitch, [he wrapped one end of the belt around his left wrist and the other end around his right](http://themesofasexualnature.tumblr.com/post/177600341457). Flexing his fingers a couple of times to make sure the circulation was good, he leaned down to put his feet through the loop formed by tethering his wrists so that his arms were now behind him. High five for his years with the family of acrobats at Carson’s who taught him flexibility and balance.

Clint stood up and turned around to kneel on the bed. Bracing his right shoulder against the mattress, he reached back pressing his middle fingers against his hole groaning as they pushed past the ring of muscle to slide carefully inside. He was already loose from his time with his toys and in the shower so there was no resistance. He moved his fingers slowly back and forth panting when he brushed against his prostate a couple of times. Oh, he was ready. Sooo ready.

He wasn't sure how long it would take for someone to appear but that was okay. He was a sniper, he was used to waiting.

Maybe ten minutes after he'd played with his ass, there was a sharp double tap on the door. Knock-knock. He heard the hinges creak as it was pushed wider and grinned when he heard a quiet but steady footfall enter the short corridor leading into open space of the living/bedroom.

“Who's there?” he asked coyly.

When no-one spoke he wondered who’d answered the invite to fuck him and dropped his head down to [look between his legs past his dick](http://themesofasexualnature.tumblr.com/post/177600346717/smut-101-anthony-romero-gabriel-clark-in-the), all flushed and full and eager, to see… oh fuck! Upside down or not, there was no mistaking the shine on those oxfords nor the razor-sharp crease in the dress pants.

Agent Coulson! Mr Badass kill-you-with-a-paperclip himself.

Clint squeaked as the shoes halted a few feet from his bed.

“You should really be more careful about leaving your door open when you’re in such a… compromising position, Agent,” Coulson told him with his customary dryness managing to sound amused at the same time.

Clint thumped his forehead onto the bed and groaned with horrified embarrassment. Of all people to be passing. And, of _course_ , Coulson would investigate an open door.

“Uhh, yessir. I'll be sure to remember that for future,” he murmured against the sheets, desperately hoping the bed would open up and swallow him whole.

Instead of turning and getting the fuck outta dodge as Clint would have expected, Coulson remained where he was showing no signs of leaving any time soon.

“So… ‘Knock-Knock’ is _still_ being played on the base,” he commented. Clint’s heart missed a beat, then raced in his chest. What the fuck?

“If I remember the rules correctly…” he continued thoughtfully, almost to himself “...first to enter the room, gets to fuck the occupant. So long as everyone’s in agreement, of course.”

What the actual fuck? In shock, both at Coulson’s language and that he knew about ‘Knock-Knock’ - the sex game SHIELD recruits played when they were horny - Clint’s mouth fell open and he craned his neck to look over his shoulder.

“Hold position, Barton.”

Clint’s cock, which had softened slightly at being caught naked by his handler with his ass in the air begging to be fucked, snapped to attention between his legs hard enough to bump against his belly. Jesus! That voice, quiet yet authoritative, and very definitely not to be ignored.

Clint closed his eyes and groaned again, pressing his forehead into the mattress. The things that voice made him long for, had done for years, and for a moment he allowed himself to fantasize that Coulson was going to fuck him right here on his bunk. And not write him up which he was surely going to do.

His eyes flicked open when he heard the snick of his door lock dropping into place. He hadn’t even realised Coulson had moved from his position a few feet from his bed to close it.

Taking a chance, he looked between his legs again. His breath hitched as he watched Coulson’s suit jacket hit the floor, closely followed by his tie and his shirt, all while his handler continued to walk towards him. Slow and predatory.

“Hold position, Barton,” Coulson growled. “I won’t say it again.”

Clint shuddered at his steely tone and turned his head to the side, raising his ass high in the air as though presenting himself to Coulson.

“Better,” Coulson told him, trailing the fingers of his right hand over Clint’s firm buttock, down the back of a well-muscled thigh and along his perineum to his balls where they teased his sac. Clint whimpered at Coulson’s talented fingers.

“Is that what you want, Barton? You want me to fuck that needy little hole of yours? Fill you with my cock? Bury it deep inside you?”

“Jesus, sir! Yes! Fuck yes!” Clint moaned pressing back against him.

Coulson gently rested his palm of his other hand against the base of Clint’s back and leaned forward, sliding his right between Clint’s legs to curl his fist around his cock giving it a few confident strokes. He smiled at the contented hum Clint made as his left thumb brushed gently over his skin and his right fist slid up and down his shaft.

“Good boy,” he murmured. “I wonder what noises you’ll make for me when I fuck your pretty ass.”

The hum choked off into a surprised gulp. Coulson had to stop talking like that or Clint was going to shoot his load long before either of them got the chance to find out.

He whined when the pleasurable touch of Coulson’s hands on him stopped abruptly. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when he heard Coulson unfastening his belt followed by the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down. Oh, okay then.

He sneaked a peek between his legs and bit his lip when he saw Coulson pushing his pants and underwear down to his firmly muscled thighs revealing a cock that rivalled his favourite beer can dildo. Holy fuck! _Very_ okay.

A sharp slap on the buttock that been tenderly stroked moments before brought him out of his lustful thoughts. He cried out in shock at the sound, loud and harsh in the silence of the room, rather than the stinging pain of where Coulson’s hand had struck.

“What did I say?” Coulson growled. Clint turned his head to the side and lifted his ass up again.

“‘ _Hold position, Barton_ ,’” he replied. “‘ _I won’t tell you again_.’”

His words repeated to him verbatim brought a smile to Coulson’s lips. “Good boy,” he murmured, gently stroking the burning handprint branded onto his skin.

Coulson bent forward to slowly lick the soft skin behind Clint’s balls with the flat of his tongue. Clint moaned and gradually became a shivering wreck as Coulson continued his journey along Clint’s perineum to his hole where he lapped at it until it was wet and fluttering and Clint was muttering incoherently. He straightened up, taking his own cock in his hand as he did so.

His fingers circled around his shaft to give it several rough pumps until he was fully hard, or as hard as a cock that thick and heavy would go. Coulson’s other hand reached out to smear the spit around Clint’s opening, his thumb occasionally dipping inside.

“I appreciate the effort you've made with your prep, agent. Were you hoping for a big dick like mine?” Coulson asked, sliding his thumb in again.

Clint whimpered at the catch of Coulson’s pad on his wet rim and sight of Coulson’s thick cock, flushed and delicious. Even though he’d prepped well in the shower, he wasn’t sure if his ass was going to take that easily although admittedly he was eager to find out.

“Didn't think my luck was that good, sir,” Clint panted. “But now I see what you're packin’ I'm glad I made the effort too.”

Coulson laughed, deep and dirty.

Once again his hand disappeared from Clint’s skin, this time to shove his underwear and pants to his ankles in one go. He pulled the knots from his laces, toeing off his shoes before stepping out of the clothes bunched at his feet. He kicked everything to the side and quickly yanked off his socks throwing them on top of the heap.

“Would you rather I used a condom?” Coulson asked matter-of-factly, while he gave himself a few more languid strokes, tugging at his balls with his free hand. “I’d prefer not to. Pretty sure I'd enjoy watching my come dripping from your hole when I shoot my load into your ass but… it’s up to you.”

Clint’s brain nearly shorted out. Again. It would appear ‘Knock-Knock’ Coulson was a filthy fucker. And Clint loved it.

“Fuck away, sir,” he said with that shit-eating grin. “Doubt the jackets I’ve got there would fit that big, fat cock of yours anyway.”

Coulson huffed out a quiet snort of laughter and reached over to Clint’s left picking up the lube.

“Then let’s see how well you take my big, fat cock,” he teased snapping open the lid. He poured a generous amount into his palm and around Clint’s hole working it in with the fingers of one hand while coating his shaft with the other. Coulson always was an excellent multi-tasker.

“Hope you’re ready,” he told Clint in a low gravelly whisper, the blunt head of his dick nudging at Clint’s opening. “Not in the mood to wait.”

“One way to find out, sir,” Clint answered with a sly note to his voice. “Why don’t you quit bein’ such a gentleman an’ shove that… ohhh fuuuck!”

Clint’s trash talking was cut short when Coulson breached his hole. He wasn’t gentle, and Clint hissed when he pushed in with one steady, long thrust until he was fully seated, his groin nestled against the curve of Clint’s ass. Apparently, he meant what he said about not being in the mood to wait.

“Oh fuuuck,” Clint moaned again, his dick and his ass throbbing in unison at the intrusion. He was glad of his earlier prep and Coulson’s liberal use of lube. It wasn’t painful but he could definitely feel the burn and stretch as he was filled by the beast that was Coulson’s dick. And it felt undeniably good. Hence the dual throbbing and the beads of pre-come leaking from his slit already.

Coulson wrapped both his hands around the leather binding Clint’s wrists, pulling back then pushing smoothly in again. His hands tightened on the strap as he began to fuck Clint in earnest wringing short, gasping breaths from the archer as his cock slid steadily in and out of him.

“That’s it, Barton. Take it deep for me.”

Clint rocked back and forward panting hard as Coulson fucked into him, grunting with every thrust. Whatever Clint had been expecting from tonight, it wasn’t this. It wasn’t his usually quietly competent handler talking filth as he nailed Clint’s ass. Being so thoroughly fucked by him was amazing. Ball tingling, cock throbbing amazing. He couldn’t get enough of it. Of him. Of his fucking perfect cock and the heady experience was causing his own dick to drip pre-come onto the sheets in long, sticky trails.

The leather creaked as Coulson tightened his grip again, pulling Clint’s arms towards him, tilting him off balance from his shoulders onto his chest against the mattress. Clint’s legs splayed wider apart, encouraging Coulson to change position lifting [one foot onto the bed](http://themesofasexualnature.tumblr.com/post/177600357822), his balls slapping against Clint’s skin while he fucked him into the mattress.

Time had no meaning. Only the steady pace set by Coulson punctuated by loud curses or quiet moans and breathy sighs had any true significance. And neither of them were in a hurry for it to end.

Moving again, Coulson let go of the strap with one hand to lean forward and press his weight carefully between Clint’s shoulderblades pinning him to the bed. He let go of the belt completely and braced himself with his hands on either side of Clint’s head to place gentle licks and nips to the soft skin below his ear. Tilting a little farther forward he took the lobe into his mouth sucking on it, licking it with his tongue while fucking him slowly.

Clint almost sobbed with pleasure.

Pushing himself upright, Coulson placed his hand on the nape of Clint’s neck holding him in place for a few more thrusts before sliding his palm across to the solid muscle of Clint’s shoulder giving him more leverage to drive his dick harder and deeper inside. Clint cried out, each snap of Coulson's hips making his vision blur around the edges.

They stayed like that, fucking and being fucked, until Coulson let go to trail his fingers across the broad plains of muscle of Clint’s back watching them flex and ripple beneath his touch while he drove his dick into Clint over and over. With every drag across his prostate, Clint moaned or whimpered each sound encouraging Coulson deeper or harder or faster.

“So fucking amazing,” Coulson grunted, watching his cock slide in and out of Clint’s ass glistening with lube and pre-come. “Love seeing your hole all stretched around me.”

“Feels so good,” Clint agreed, his voice gravelly. He was being split in two and he'd never felt fuller or more satisfied.

“You like it?” Coulson asked, reaching his right hand around to Clint’s cock. His left held onto the strap while he pumped Clint’s shaft counterpoint to the roll of his hips.

Clint let out a strangled laugh. “I fuckin' love it!”

He thrust into Coulson’s fist as he picked up the pace pounding him hard and fast. The air was thick with the smell of sex, musky and masculine, and the sounds of their fucking filled the room; the rhythmic slap of skin against skin, moaning and grunting accompanied by the creak of leather and of bed slats, shouting obscenities and goading each other to push harder or take more.

Eventually, although still nailing Clint’s prostate time and time again Coulson's thrusts were becoming more erratic. His balls were tightening and drawing up signalling how close he was getting.

“Fuck! Gonna come. Fuuuck!”

Clint needed no further encouragement. He'd been holding off a toe-curling climax himself and Phil's words were the trigger for him to let go. He cried out as his come pumped out in thick spurts onto the sheets spilling over Coulson’s fist. Coulson kept jerking him off and pounding his ass until there was nothing left and Clint was wrung out, exhausted and blissfully happy.

Even though he was hazy from his own orgasm, he could still pinpoint the moment Coulson shot his load into his ass. Coulson went completely still behind him. A low groan emitted from deep his chest and with one final vigorous thrust that nearly knocked Clint flat to the mattress - would have if Coulson’s hadn’t been gripping tight to his wrists - Clint felt Coulson’s cock stiffen even more before it pulsed inside him in powerful, stuttering bursts.

Coulson finally sagged above Clint, his chest heaving as he dragged air into his lungs, his whole body shuddering with the after-effects of his orgasm. He dropped his head forward and held onto the belt for a few moments until his breathing was finally in control again, then carefully let go of Clint’s wrists, gently unwrapping the belt. He winced when he saw the skin was red from being held so tightly.

Knowing what Coulson was thinking and not wanting him to apologise for it, Clint spoke before Coulson could.

“I’m fine, Phil. It was... fuckin’ amazin’ an’... I’m fine.”

Not that Clint could see it but Coulson nodded as he tenderly rubbed his thumbs over the bruised skin. Clint hummed with pleasure at the gesture, at the way Coulson took care of him after a scene. And what a scene it was!

Finally convinced Clint was indeed fine, Coulson slowly pulled back letting his softening cock slip from Clint’s hole now as puffy and red as his wrists.

Clint sighed sadly at the emptiness. His hole, still open from Coulson’s cock, fluttered helplessly releasing a trickle of come which dribbled down his perineum over his balls. Coulson scooped it up with his forefinger and smeared it back in and around Clint’s rim.

“Knew I’d enjoy this,” he told Clint, his voice rough but also slightly awed as though the sight of his come and Clint’s spasming hole was almost too much.

“You always do, ya kinky fucker,” Clint smirked, waggling his ass suggestively. The come Coulson had scooped back in dribbled out again. Clint hissed and pressed his brow against his forearms as Coulson pressed his finger against the loose ring of muscle and pushed it inside fucking him gently with it.

“Too sensitive?” Coulson asked, pausing in his thrusting.

“Little bit,” Clint panted at the intrusion. It was verging on the pain side of his pain/pleasure threshold.

“Okay, sweetheart. Lie down, huh? I'll clean us up in a minute but lie down for a little bit.”

Coulson removed his finger and lay down on his side pulling Clint towards him spooning from behind. Clint’s body melted against him, sated and content.

“That. Was. Fucking. Intense,” he murmured, pressing his mouth against the inside of Phil’s arm tasting the saltiness of his skin on his lips. Phil hummed his agreement kissing the back of Clint’s neck where the skin was flushed and glistening with sweat. It tasted perfect.

“How did you know this wing would be empty?” Clint asked. His voice had a sleepy note to it.

“It was going to need re-decorated soon anyway,” Phil said simply, nuzzling against his hair.

Clint thought about that for a moment before the implication struck him.

“Wait a minute. You ordered a wing of the accommodation block to be re-decorated so we could play ‘Knock-Knock’?”

Phil smiled against Clint’s neck. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

Clint huffed out a quiet laugh before snuggling deeper into Phil's embrace. “You’re fuckin’ nuts, you know that? Amazing but still fuckin’ nuts.”

"Yeah, but... you love me for it."

"Yeah," Clint said honestly. "I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fantasy of Clint's that's been planned and worked out in advance with an established relationship partner. Leaving your door open for a stranger is definitely not safe or recommended nor is unprotected sex with a stranger. So, unless you have your own BAMF and Sex God Phil Coulson, please do not try this at home... or work... or anywhere else.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave comments or kudos or kisses.


End file.
